<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Take Your Pain Away by CraziesUnite, IronBanner (CraziesUnite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226225">I Want To Take Your Pain Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite'>CraziesUnite</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/IronBanner'>IronBanner (CraziesUnite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/IronBanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comforts Bruce after a Hulk out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Take Your Pain Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Struggle</p><p> </p><p>Pain</p><p> </p><p>After a Hulk out Bruce always struggled with the pain that surfaced after the other guy came out of the lime light, and left a broken and beaten Banner in his place. That same beaten and broken Banner that was now sleeping against his chest, and he lovingly stroked his hair back as he did sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know how much I love you Bruce."</p><p> </p><p>He moved his hand from his hair to take hold of his chin gently, softly stroking over the scruff. He leant forward and kissed at his boyfriend's lips softly. The genius had a tear rolling down his cheek suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to erase all your pain..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know my works aren't all that great, but I will hopefully do much better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>